White Rose
by akuntelahditutup
Summary: Cinta itu palsu. Hanya uang yang nyata. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau, Uchiha bersedia menerima Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat? Dan bersedia mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Saya bersedia."

Dan aku tak bisa berbohong ketika aku merasakan letupan kebahagiaan di dadaku.

**Bunga Teratai proudly present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**White Rose"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei **

**White Rose always be mine **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah membayangkan mengalami ini sebelumnya—menikah. Aku telah lama berpikir jika aku suatu hari menikah pada usia 25 tahun dan yang akan mendampingiku adalah Pein, kekasihku. Terdengar percaya diri sekali ya, diriku? Ya. Itu memang benar. Selama ini aku meyakini kalau aku akan terus dengan Pein, pemuda berpiercing itu. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Tak ada yang salah bukan? Semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa pada awalnya. Aku si gadis lemah selalu jatuh cinta pada sosok Pein yang selalu melindungiku. Bagiku, dia adalah pahlawan, sekaligus orang yang berharga bagiku. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya. Sampai suatu hari ia datang padaku…

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan lebih dari ini, Hinata," katanya. Aku menangis. "Mengapa?"

"Ayahmu sudah bangkrut. Tak ada jaminan lagi aku berada di sisimu." Dia pergi begitu saja.

Jadi, semua ini tentang uang, eh?

Sedalam itu kah arti uang bagimu, Pein?

Dan … serendah itu kah cinta di matamu?

Semenjak itu aku tak pernah percaya lagi dengan cinta. Mereka palsu. Dan … hanya uang yang nyata. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang heran mengapa sekarang aku menikah, bukan? Ya, aku memang menikah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membawa hatiku ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang memuakkan itu. Menikah adalah jalan utama untuk memperbaiki hidup dan mendapatkan uang tentunya. Dengan kata lain, jika kau menikah dengan pria kaya maka hidupmu akan terjamin. Kekuasaan, uang, atau pun derajat akan kalian dapatkan.

Aku sudah merasakan hidupku yang menderita karena uang. Karena kekuasaan, mereka bertindak semena-mena. Mereka menganggap derajat mereka lebih tinggi, dan kami yang tidak punya adalah makhluk sampah yang pantasnya dihina dan dicaci maki. Aku membenci mereka. Orang-orang itu. Akan kupastikan mereka akan membayarnya dengan harga yang lebih dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku, pada ke dua orang tuaku. Tunggu saja!

**Bunga Teratai**

Nama pria yang menikah denganku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kaya—sudah jelas—tampan, dan yang pasti ia banyak digilai para wanita. Siapa yang tak kenal dan gila akan Uchiha Sasuke? Sosoknya selalu muncul di berita bisnis. Seorang pembisnis muda yang mengelola banyak perusahaan baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Terdengar berlebihan? Agaknya orang yang pertama kali mendengarnya pun pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Aku memakluminya, karena bagaimana pun juga tak mudah untuk megurus lebih dari satu perusahaan, terlebih ada juga anak perusahaan yang berada di luar Jepang.

Lalu, bagaimana kami bisa bertemu dan menikah? Bukankah Sasuke adalah seorang yang sibuk dan mungkin ... ia juga jarang tinggal di Jepang? Jawabannya simpel, aku sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin takdir. Takdirku untuk bertemu dan menikah dengannya.

Pertama kali kami bertemu adalah saat aku mengunjungi makam ke dua orangtuaku. Hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku menangis dan membiarkan tubuhku basah oleh air hujan di depan makam orangtuaku. Aku lelah. Aku lelah hidup dalam sesengsaraan seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, kalau sejak tadi anak hujan yang setia memelukku sudah tak terasa lagi. Aku mendongak, menemukan sepasang manik hitam yang menatapku.

Mata itu ... mata itu ... begitu memikat...

"Kau bisa sakit," katanya pendek dan terkesan dingin.

Siapa orang ini?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Memintaku untuk menyambut tangannya yang beku_._

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa ada di situ? Memakai payung dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku? Aku tak mengenalnya, ia juga tak mengenalku. Bagaimana bisa orang macam dia mau berbuat seperti itu? Itu ... tidak mungkin. Aku yakin itu bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Aku mengunjungi makam ibuku," itu jawabannya ketika aku bertanya tentang "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Bohong. Jelas sekali ibunya masih hidup. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbohong tentang hal-hal macam itu? Itu sangat tak pantas dikatakan ketika orangtuamu masih sehat dan hidup. Tega sekali dia, pikirku.

Pun setelah di makam dan ia mengantarku pulang kami tak pernah berbicara sama sekali. Itu adalah pembicaraan pertama dan terakhir bagi kami. Sampai pada malam itu...

Ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya.

Ini benar-benar gila!

Kami saja tak pernah berhubungan, bagaimana mungkin ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya? Dan terlebih ... aku masih sekolah. Dia, pria berumur 29 tahun memintaku—seorang gadis yang bahkan belum genap berusia 18 tahun—untuk menikah? Hal pertama yang muncul dalam otakku adalah pria ini sinting. Bukankah masih ada banyak wanita yang mau menikah dengannya? Mengapa aku? Seorang gadis dari kalangan tak elit layaknya dirinya? Dan aku juga masih terlalu muda untuk hal-hal macam itu. Berbagai pertanyaan bergentayangan dalam pikiranku.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau jika kau menikah denganku."

Dia benar.

Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau jika aku menikah dengannya. Uang, kekuasaan, derajat sosial di masyarakat.

Tapi...

"Apa alasanmu menikahiku?"

Dia tersenyum. Apa pertanyaanku terdengar konyol di matanya?

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah memutuskannya." Dia pergi.

"A-aku—"

—meninggalkan kartu namanya bahkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dan aku menghabiskan malamku dengan memandangi kartu namanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _ka_?"

**Bunga Teratai**

Sampai detik ini, aku masih belum mengerti mengapa pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut mau menikahiku. Alasan apa yang ia punya hingga ia berbuat hal aneh dan mengejutkan untukku? Aku bukan sosok yang populer, cenderung tak bersosialisasi. Jujur saja, aku tak mengerti. Tapi ... bukan masalah, bukan? Sekarang aku adalah seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang akan menghormatiku. Dan seperti yang tadi aku bilang, aku akan membalas orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang telah menghinaku, melukai harga diriku.

"Kau akan diam di situ saja, atau mau tidur?" Aku meliriknya; ia berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu duduk tepat di sampingku. Harum parfum mewahnya menggelitik hidungku.

Aku bahkan sampai lupa dengan suamiku.

"Aku masih tak mengerti," kataku sambil memunguti mawar putih penghias ranjang kami. Menatap maniknya mungkin bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti," tangannya membelai pipiku. Memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Dan itu berhasil. Karena itu, detak jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Tubuhku terasa lemas hanya dengan sentuhan kecilnya di kulitku.

"Yang harus kau mengerti sekarang adalah kau istriku, Uchiha Hinata." Dia mencium bibirku dan aku tak menolaknya. Bahkan, ketika semua itu bukan hanya sekedar ciuman.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih **

**Keep or delete?**

**Review please!**

**\(^w^)Bunga Teratai(^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunga Teratai proudly present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**White Rose"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**White Rose always be mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: italic adalah flashback. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca. Tanpa kalian, fic ini tak akan berlanjut^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku. Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah tirai jendela kamarku terbuka. Memaparkan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah korden yang agak sedikit mengusik mataku. Aku menguap sebentar, mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku yang memang sudah menghilang. Hampir saja aku menjerit karena menemukan tubuhku yang hanya terbalut baju kebesaran dan selimut. Aku tak mengenakan apapun di dalamnya. Tapi, begitu mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan suamiku semalam membuatku menutup rapat mulutku. Wajahku memanas. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria. Ya ampun! Aku segera melompat dari ranjangku. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di tubuhku. Aku pun jatuh, namun ...

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke?

Dia menggendongku ke tempat tidur kami. Badannya yang basah dan hanya terbalut dengan handuk langsung menyentuh tubuhku yang cuma terbalutkan kemeja kebesaran—yang aku yakini adalah milik Sasuke. Aku kedinginan.

"A-aku..." aku mencicit. Wajahnya yang terlalu dekat denganku membuatku tak bisa berbicara dengan baik dihadapannya. Aku terlalu gugup dan tak siap dengan posisi kami. Aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang membuatku harus menelan ludahku kala melihat tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang menggoda.

"Nanti kau harus ke salon, perbaiki rambutmu dan kita akan makan malam dengan keluargaku." Dia mengecup pipiku dan segera mengganti bajunya. Meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan. Keluarga Sasuke? Berarti itu adalah keluarga Uchiha, dan aku tak yakin dengan itu. Mungkin aku pernah menjadi orang besar, tapi itu dulu sebelum ayahku bangkrut dan memiliki hutang di mana-mana. Aku merasa rendah diri. Bagaimana kalau keluarga Sasuke tidak menyukaiku? Dan menyuruhku untuk menceraikannya seperti yang ada di drama televisi? Semua pikiran buruk itu berkecamuk dalam benakku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hinata,"

Aku belum mau menjadi janda.

"Hinata,"

Aku juga belum melakukan apapun untuk membalas orang-orang itu.

"Hinata." Sasuke menyentuh bahuku.

"Sasuke-_san_?!" aku terperanjat saat Sasuke memegang bahuku. Seingatku dia masih mengganti bajunya.

"Bisa kau mengenakan dasi ini untukku?"

"Ha-hai!"

**Bunga Teratai**

Aku tahu, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha adalah hal yang terberat yang harus aku tanggung. Segala tingkah laku yang kita lakukan selalu diawasi, dan aku membenci ini. Mereka sangat disiplin. Kau tidak boleh membantah sedikit pun apa yang tetua katakan. Jika kau membencinya, kau hanya cukup diam dan dengarkan. Satu kesalahan akan berakibat fatal.

**PLAK**

Suara tamparan itu menyakitkan hati dan telingaku. Aku menutup rapat mataku, takut untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa suamiku telah ditampar oleh ayahnya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kurang apa aku padamu, hah?" Uchiha Fugaku berteriak di depan kami. Aku yang ketakutan hanya bisa mencengkram erat pakaian Sasuke. Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Ayah mertuaku tiba-tiba datang dan menampar Sasuke. Aku merasa akan mati hari ini juga.

"Tenanglah, Hinata," bisik Sasuke. Aku menggangguk ketakutan. Bagiku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat kekerasan dan bisikan suamiku tak cukup untuk menghalau rasa takut yang sudah menjalar di tubuhku.

"Kau membuat Hinata ketakutan!" itu suara Sasuke.

"Karena gadis itu kau mempermalukanku!" teriaknya kalap. Sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara tamparan, namun kali ini lebih keras. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Sasuke...," aku hanya mampu berbisik.

"Ceraikan dia!" setelah itu hanya suara sepatu yang menjauh yang aku dengar. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk melihat Sasuke. Aku takut.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku memang tak pernah menikah dengan Sasuke. Mengetahui kenyataan yang seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah dengannya.

"A-ku takut," bisikku. Mataku masih terpejam, bahkan ketika ia melepaskan peganganku dan memelukku.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Jangan!" tolakku. Aku takut berada di rumah ini sendirian, terlebih dengan adanya kejadian menakutkan seperti ini.

"Aku harus bekerja," katanya.

Aku seperti tertusuk belati. Dia tega meninggalkanku dalam ketakutan seperti ini hanya demi pekerjaan? Baiklah jika itu yang dia inginkan. Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah," ucapku berbalik memunggunginya. Aku terlalu marah dan kecewa untuk tetap membuatnya berada di sisiku. Jika memang pekerjaannya lebih penting dibandingkan istrinya aku akan mengalah. Toh, pernikahan ini memang tak pernah didasari cinta, wajar saja jika ia meninggalkanku demi sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Pun, ketika aku sudah mencapai tangga, aku tak mendengar suaranya. Aku hanya mampu menangkap suara sepatunya yang bergerak menjauh. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah meneteskan air mataku.

**Bunga Teratai**

"_Bukankkah dia Hyuuga Hinata?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kenapa dia ada di sini? Memang dia sanggup membayar biaya sekolah? Bukankah orang tuanya sudah bangkrut?"_

"_Entahlah. Aku dengar dia bekerja di klub malam."_

"_Kau serius? Ya Tuhan~"_

"_Stt ... dia melihat kita."_

_Aku menutup pintu lokerku dengan keras. Sambil menutup mata, aku menangis. Terisak dalam sepinya ruangan. Apa salahku? Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku jatuh terduduk. Memikirkan hidupku membuatku ingin bunuh diri. Ayah, mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa kau bangkrut dan membuat hidupku menderita? Dan Pein ... mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku?_

_Setelah semua ini terjadi, tak ada yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang paling diidamkan di sekolah. Tak ada lagi Hyuuga Hinata yang dipuja, dihormati. Yang ada hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang menyedihkan; dicaci maki. Hyuuga Hinata yang bangkrut yang hidup dalam kemiskinan dan hutang._

_Aku melihat jejeran Toko diseberang itu. Baju yang satu bulan lalu aku inginkan harus terkubur dalam-dalam. Aku tak bisa membelinya karena sekarang aku miskin. Ingin mencurinya tapi aku tak bisa. Aku masih mempunyai akal untuk tidak melakukan hal kotor itu. Jadilah sekarang aku harus puas untuk memandanginya. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali._

"Hinata-_sama, _boleh aku masuk?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara seseorang di depan pintu kamarku. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut keperakan bermasker tersenyum padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, sekretaris Sasuke-_sama_."

Sekretaris Sasuke? Ada urusan apa dia denganku?

"Sasuke-_sama _menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada Hinata-_sama_." Pria dihapanku ini menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih padaku. Aku mengira-ngira "apa isi amplop ini." Surat ceraikah? Mengapa secepat ini? Jantungku berdebar-debar. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa hidupku layaknya sebuah drama di televisi itu. Konyol. Dengan gemetar, aku mengambil amplop yang ada di tangan Hatake-_san_.

"Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum.

"Aku pergi, Hinata-_sama._" Aku mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Haruskah aku membukanya? Bagaimana kalau itu memang surat cerai? Aku menghembuskan napasku. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, aku mulai menyobek ujung amplop itu. Pelan-pelan mengeluarkan isinya. Dan aku kehilangan napasku saking terkejutnya.

"I-ini?"

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya :)**

**Moi Indie, gece, Lavender Boo-Chan, Uchiha Nura, Lily Purple Lily, .cHips, AA Jebug Ueureu Bullbabs, ore, guest, zae-hime, uchihyuu nagisa, Guest, , kuru little girl, Indigo Mitha-chan, Kertas Biru, Hyou Hyouichiffer, ulva-chan, Namika Ayugai, .39, song min ah, Chuuu-chan, Eilla 'qina, , Suzu Aizawa Kim :)**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

**Chapter ini sengaja Bunga buat pendek. Ini hanya tes untuk mengetahui apakah para pembaca masih mau membacanya atau tidak. Jujur, Bunga kehilangan plot ceritanya. Jadi, dari pada Bunga membuat yang panjang-panjang tapi para pembaca tidak menyukainya lebih baik Bunga buat pendek aja #kicked. Review selalu ditunggu, tetapi tidak wajib kok ;) dan satu lagi, meskipun ini rate M, Bunga gak janji bakal ada lemon. Jadi, jangan banyak berharap ya~ XD rate M gak selalu lemon kan? ;) mungkin yang bisa Bunga munculin adalah lime ^^v tapi itu juga Bunga baru belajar. Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa ;)**

**Mind to review?**

**Bunga Teratai**

**17 Oktober 2012**


End file.
